Young Waltz
by Baby-Sapphire
Summary: Going to Planet Shukaku just to convince the king not to use Ruu-kun ain't easy, especially when you have to dance with Kanata. What will you do? Dance the young waltz.  •-•-•Kanata x Reader One-shot •-•-•


**A Kanata one-shot. ~ UFO Baby: Daa! Daa! Daa! ~**

Just a little reminder:

"_" (underline) means your name.

The story is based from your own point of view unless stated.

PS. _ (underline) does NOT mean it's Miyu.

* * *

**YOUR POV. (Point of View)**

'Wow. I never thought Kanata could actually dance!'

'If this was true, then I'd stay like this with him forever!'

"_!"

'lalalalala. Lala! Lala!'

"Oi!_!"

'This is a night I will never forget.'

"_! Didn't you hear me? Wake up!" said a voice, which practically came out of nowhere. But before I could think about it, I was dragged out of my bed. "Ugh! What's up with you Kanata? Just as I was enjoying my dream about you." "Your dream about who?" said the brunette boy. "uhh. Nothing. Nothing.' _Man! Why the heck did I just say that?_

"anyway, hurry up _! We're going to be late! It's Monday and the assembly starts 5 minutes early before 8 o'clock," said Kanata, who is of course the brunette boy. "hai! hai!"

I stepped outside my room to see them already dressed in their uniform. Oh no! I've only got 10 minutes to prepare myself. I rushed to get my towel and headed towards the bathroom. After I took my bath, I ran inside my room but when I came in..

"KYAA-!"

"_-san, are you alright? What the? Why are you here?" said Wanya, our sitter-pet from planet Otto, who just came here accidentally by a worm hole who drags anyone near it and sends him to a different place.

"Mama?" said Ruu, a baby who's with Wanya when they were sucked into that hole.

"aah! Stay back Ruu-chama! Let's not let him take us again," Wanya Shouted.

"Hey! What's taking you so long, _?" said Kanata annoyingly.

"Ahh! Don't come in!" but it was too late, Kanata already came in when he saw, Wanya with Ruu, Yaboshi Seiya and me still covered with a bath towel, how embarrassing! Both of us covered our faces blushing like a red tomato.

"Hi Kanata-kun and _-chan," greeted Seiya, who just stepped into my room without even asking me. We didn't even invite him here.

"Yaboshi, what are you doing here?" Kanata asked

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, I came here to see baby Ruu-kun again. He's just so kawaii!"

"Ahh! Nevermind about that! _, get dressed as fast as you can ok? Now go!" said Kanata angrily.

"Oh my, how could I get dressed with you people still standing here in MY room?" They all blushed, well except for Ruu though. I wore my uniform as fast as I can.

"Bye Ruu! Bye Wanya!" after saying goodbye we ran towards our school and gladly we were only one minute late.

"Ohayo sensei! We're very sorry we're late."

"Oh that's fine Miyu, _ and Kanata. You were just one minute late."

"Arigatou, sensei," said Kanata.

"_ and Kanata? together ran going to this school, together late, and together apologizing to sensei? ARRGHH!" Chris-chan, short for Christine, suddenly starts carrying her desk but then stopped when she heard this:

"Class, there will be a special prom night for all 8th graders."

"A special prom night?" Chris puts down the desk she was carrying what was about to be thrown.

"Yes. A special prom night. This prom night only happens after every 2 years, so you're very lucky this is its 2nd year," said Ms. Mizuno, our teacher, who's REALLY good in almost everything. Seriously.

"A prom night? What's a prom night," asked Aya-chan, my best friend.

"well, glad you asked Aya Konishi, a prom is a formal dance for high-school or college students usually held at the end of the school year. And since it's almost heart's day, we decided to schedule it on February 14."

"A prom night, huh? Just like what I've dreamt about. Weird," I gazed at Kanata while recalling my dream.

"Prom night, a formal dance for high-school students, and this year is very special. I wonder what I'll do if Kanata-kun would ask me to dance? 'Hanakomachi, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Can I have this dance?' KYAA!" said Chris-chan day dreamingly.

"Hanakomachi, you don't have to daydream about me because I'm not going," said Kanata.

"Eh? you're not going?" said all the girls, in the classroom, and yes, I was included. I don't know why I asked, was it just because I was just curious, or I'd really like him to become my partner? I shook my head. What the heck am I thinking? Why do I want to go with that stupid Kanata? He looked at me and our eyes met, I quickly turned my direction to my side which was the window.

But then I saw something strange, he looked like someone I know, but what was in his bag? Suddenly, I hear a sound from the bag,

"MAMA!"

oh no! Ruu-kun! "Uhmm, teacher, may I-"

"Class dismiss! You may take your recess," said Ms. Mizuno. "uhh. Never mind," I said to myself.

"Hey Kanata-kun, I-I was just wondering why-"

"Kanata and Miyu! we have to go!" I cut off Chris's words. I'm sorry! It was needed!

"Why?" asked Kanata. "Ruu-kun's been kidnapped!" I explained.

"Where is he?" Kanata quickly stood up and followed me as I ran after them.

"_-chan and Kanata-kun, running together, to save, Ruu-kun? Or maybe they were just making an excuse to go home and get married right away? ARGGH!"

"Chris-chan! They won't get married. They're cousins, right?" Nanami Tenchi, my other best friend, calmed Chris-chan.

"Oh my. What did I do this time?" said Chris, in her normal self."

We ran as fast as we could to catch up with that boy who looks familiar.

"Ruu-kun, Ruu-kun!" I called. "Wannya! Wannya!" Miyu also called but no one answered.

"We were too late!" Kanata said.

"too late for what?" someone asked, he walked out of the bush he was hiding in. He was wearing a blue cap, a blue jacket with a matching yellow cloth in i-wait a minute! This was Seiya!

"Yaboshi, where's Ruu-kun?" Kanata inquired.

"Ruu-kun?" Seiya asked as if he doesn't know where Ruu-kun is.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Ruu-kun!"

I dashed for the bush and there I found Ruu-kun.

"Explain this," I told Seiya while carrying Ruu-kun.

"GOMENASAI _-chan. But I need to take Ruu-kun!" Seiya begged.

"Just what do you mean by you need to take Ruu-kun? And also, where's Wannya?'" Miyu asked.

"I. I distracted Wannya by giving him dozen boxes of mitarashi dangos special," said Seiya.

"That Wannya…" Said Kanata, annoyingly.

Suddenly, a purplish-blue flash of light with pretty glitters appeared. It flashed right above me and Seiya!

"_!" Kanata ran after me and soon he was also floating toward a somewhat alien spacecraft thingy. I and Ruu-kun was also floating, Oh-~mii~gawsh! I'm wearing a skirt, Kanata can see my shorts. KYAA! I tried to cover my skirt with my hands. Ruu-kun didn't fall because

One, he can fly.

And two, we were actually floating by that flash of light. Miyu was left because she needs to get Wannya.

* * *

**Kanata's POV (Pont Of View)**

We landed on the floor safe and sound but I felt something warm on my hand.

I moved my hand a little then I looked at it. _'s hand was on top of mine! She didn't react though.

She just stared at the 4 walls blankly. What was she thinking of?

* * *

**Your POV (Point Of View)**

I thought of things, trying to find out what they were, as I stared at the walls. This looked familiar to me. Where have I seen it before? Soon, I woke up to reality and felt something warm on my hand. I turned my gaze to my hand seeing Kanata's hand on top of mine.

"AH! What the?" We quickly separated our hands from one another then we heard a voice.

"Mama? Papa?" Kanata quickly stood up and lent me his hand for me to stand up also. I took it, of course, then we ran to where Ruu-kun is. We saw a door open, maybe it can lead to Ruu. We went inside and saw Ruu-kun in the arms of Seiya.

"Ruu!" said Kanata.

"Papa!" Ruu-kun flew away from Seiya's arms and flew toward to where we're standing. Kanata caught Ruu.

"Why are you trying to take Ruu? To be famous all around your planet?" Kanata asked.

"Well, kind of. But…" "But what?" Kanata asked before Seiya could even finish his sentence, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood today.

"We were ordered to take Ruu-kun," said a lady who looks a lot like Seiya. "You were ordered?" I asked.

"Yes," said the lady. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Seiya's older sister, Rui Yaboshi," explained the lady.

"You have a sister?" I and Kanata were both surprised. Seiya never told us about him having a sister.

"Well, yeah," answered Seiya.

"Anyway, we were ordered to take Ruu-kun because if we take him, he could be known all over our country or better yet the universe because of his unusual appearance to other planets namely Earth. It is to help our planet," continued Seiya.

"Wha-? B-but how?" I asked.

"Because the tourists would come and visit our planet and their money could help us for our global needs. We couldn't just say no, well we were going to, but they really insisted. And besides the king was the one who asked us to. If I refuse, who knows what'll happen," Rui explained.

"No, we can't let this happen," Kanata said.

"It's too late, we're almost there," said Seiya.

I just stood there. Said nothing. I can't speak up. I think I know what'll happen next. But how? And why?

"We're landing," Seiya told us. After we landed, Seiya showed us the way to the kingdom. Being in planet Shukaku is quite different from planet Earth.

"Wait. Seiya, you're an alien, right?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" Seiya asked too.

"Well, why are your fellow aliens are in Human form?"

"Because they know that Ruu's coming. And also this form looks better on us," Seiya answered.

When we got out of the ship, the people, I mean, aliens were acting all ROYAL.

"A king rules in our country but in other countries, the president is the one who rules over them," Seiya explained.

"Oh? I thought that your planet has only a king who rules over all," We laughed. Kanata slightly laughed. Hmm… wonder why? While we were walking towards the King's place, I was laughing with Seiya and his sister. They were actually easy to get along with. I looked for Kanata, he seemed to be left alone.

I called for him, "Hey Kanata!"

"What do you want?" asked Kanata. He really isn't in a good mood today.

"You alright?" He made a sound to reassure me that he was alright. Where in fact, he wasn't.

'What's with him today?' I thought.

We came unto the palace halls and we were awed by its beauty. We've never seen such a wondrous sight in all our memories! Upon the huge door that leads to where the king is, there stand two soldiers on each side. I looked at them with curiosity. I felt excited. Very excited indeed.

"Yaboshi Seiya and Yaboshi Rui," they told their names to the soldiers.

The two soldiers looked at each other and nodded. They opened the door. I saw what looked like a big room with a lot of people. Or aliens rather. And there stood the guests Seiya was talking about. They were rich. Well, from the looks of it. With their diamond rings and long elegant gowns, there's no doubt they were. The king who was relaxing on his seat sat straight.

He finally looked at us and said, "Welcome Yaboshi Seiya and Yaboshi Rui, did you bring the baby?"

"Yes, your majesty," they said in unison.

"Don't just stand there. Bow!" whispered Seiya. We bowed but with my eyes still stealing a gaze from above.

"Now, let me take a look of the baby." The king stood up and walked towards Seiya.

"No!" Kanata quickly blocked the king's way protecting Ruu-kun.

"I beg your pardon?" The king was shocked and also for the people there. The music and the dancing stopped.

"U-uhh. Your Majesty, H-he didn't mean to-!"

"Don't use Ruu-kun!" Kanata cut off Seiya.

"My boy, I don't think you understand the meaning of 'king' who is, by forth, standing in front of you?"

"G-gomenasai. I-I just, don't want to put Ruu-kun in danger," explained Kanata.

"Very well. There is another way to help my kingdom," "What is it?" I asked, finally speaking.

"You have to dance with one another," The king answered.

"WH-what? B-but I can't dance!" I exclaimed surprisingly.

"Then I guess I have to use this baby," said the king continuing his walk. "Wait!" stopped Kanata.

"_, you can dance. Please, don't let Ruu be used," pleaded Kanata.

"B-but how can I da-" "We'll do it," said Kanata with affirmation.

"Very well, but first you have to change your attire. My butler will show you the way," said the king pointing to the said butler.

We came upon the dance floor. I was wearing a long pink gown with a butterfly rhinestone on the right side of my chest. Kanata was wearing a formal black tuxedo with a blue tie. I faced him with nervous eyes.

"I can't dance," I whispered to him.

"Don't worry, just follow my steps, and enjoy the dance," said Kanata, trying to comfort me.

"Okay," I finally agreed to him. Defeated.

The musicians started to play. I have no escape. Kanata held my right hand. I put my left on his right should. He put his right on my hips. We started to dance. Waltz to be specific. I looked up at Kanata and he was looking at me. He smiled at me assuring me that it was going to be alright. We dance gracefully around the dance floor. Kanata turned me gently then started to dance again. I was enjoying it. The king looked at us with awe as well as for the guests and the people that gathered in the castle. Kanata was looking straight into my eyes. I tried to turn my head away but I just couldn't. My eyes were locked on his. Before the music was done, Kanata stopped dancing.

"You look Beautiful, _," he whispered thinking that I wouldn't hear it. But I did. I just smiled. He leaned forward to me and I leaned involuntarily too. Just then, I felt soft lips touch mine. It was a worthwhile passionate kiss. My heart beat fast then butterflies in my stomach made its way out. Finally, we both parted. I looked down, blushing madly. Kanata lifted my shin and smiled.

"See? I told you, you can do it!" He said while grinning. Everybody clapped including the king who was smiling while clapping.

"You may now take home the baby. Thank you _-chan and Kanata-kun for inspiring our guests. You have done a very good job for our country," said the king. Everybody applauded.

Just then a woman appeared before us wearing a royal gown and a tiara. THE QUEEN! Come to think of it, where was she a while ago?

"_-san," she mentioned my name then smiled.

"Y-yes, your majesty?" I asked still curious of how the heck she knew my name.

"_-san, it's been a while," she said. It's been a while what?

"You still haven't changed," She said again then she giggled. Her giggle was... familiar.

"U-uhh," was all I could mumble.

"My _, did you forget me?" The queen asked.

Wait a minute! "Louise-hime! (princess Louise)" I gasped, finally remembering.

"You know her, _?" asked Kanata.

"She. She. I met her when I was a kid. She was also caught by a worm hole. I helped her get back using things at home when my parents weren't around. How are you hime-sama?"

"I'm okay, and how about you? I see you enjoyed the dance," she said.

"I. I-I did." She just giggled then smiled.

"Yaboshi Seiya and Rui, job well done. You may take them home now,"

"Yes, your majesty." Although it wasn't very clear how we helped their country but I'm sure quite happy we got Ruu-kun back and meeting the long-time princess I met when I was 7.

"H-hey _, I-I'm sorry," apologized Kanata. We were in the spaceship already. I gaze up the sk-I mean space when I was distracted by his out-of-the-blue apology.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"You know, t-the k-k-kiss?"

"O-oh," I recalled then blush slightly. "I-it's okay. Well, sorry for not being a good dancer. Heheh. But thanks to you, I can!"

"Well, of course you can, I taught you. If it wasn't for me, you would look like a big stupid clown there! Well, it would be better if you were a clown," said Kanata.

"What the-? Kanataaaaa! You!"

"Hahaha!" And I punched Kanata several times with all my might, doing the same routine I always do.

Truly, this is a night I would never **EVER** forget.

* * *

- -

This is just a story I wrote when I was in 5th grade. I just saw this story in one of my files.

I decided to post it here. I kinda liked it. This is a KanataxReader one-shot.

RATE AND REVIEW!

~Sapph.


End file.
